


Wax

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Tony Stark, Top Loki, Wax Play, candle wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: I want to drip candle wax all over you.Loki has a plan for the bedroom.





	Wax

The wax was hot, but it didn't burn Tony badly. It was a deep tingle that made Tony gasp each time it dripped onto his skin. The wax was a dark green, of course, after all, it was Loki. Tony was squirming on the bed, getting chastised by Loki every time he moved. 

"Ah ah, Baby, stay still. You don't want to be punished do you?" He finished off his sentence with a drop of wax onto his cheek from the candle in his hand. Tony's mouth dropped open as the hot wax hit his face and he shook his face. He settled on the bed, trying hard not to move as Loki continued to drip wax over his chest, focusing on the area around his nipples, the area that made Tony squirm in the perfect way. Loki loved seeing Tony like this, moving under him in pleasure, he wished it were possible for Tony to be like this at all time. 

"Good boy, such a good boy. Roll over for me baby, I want to see your ass... And then fuck you." Loki gave a soft growl, holding the candle so it wouldn't drip as he took a step back to allow him to turn over. Tony obeyed, rolling onto his front, pushing his ass backwards for him. His eagerness earned a lightly spank from Loki followed by a large drop of hot wax right onto the spot he had just hit. Tony whined at the feel, squirming once more. Loki hit him again, dripping wax over his lower back. "What did I say? Stay still." 

But Loki was chuckling a little as he let more wax fall onto Tony's skin, his hands idly picking off some of the dried wax on his ass. Finally, Loki blew the candle out, plunging them into darkness, the candle was the only light in the room. They had prepped Tony right at the beginning of their little session, so Loki was able to just spread Tony's cheeks and push the head of his cock into his lover. Tony moaned and pushed back onto him as Loki leant forward, pressing over his back. "I love you... So much."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, sorry I didn't actually get to smut, I was running out of motivation for writing.


End file.
